Trials of Colosso
by The Sol Blade
Summary: Babi has entered Isaac in the most violent tournament in history, all for a display of Psynergy. How can he hope to win? Please R&R.


This is my second piece of work, and my thanks go to SpiritSeer for her help in this. Please review so I can improve my writing, basically same as last time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any of its characters.**

------------------------------

Trials of Colosso

------------------------------

------------

Chapter 1 – The Tournament

------------

"What do you mean Isaac's the only one competing?!" Garet's voice rung loud and clear across the large stone hall; he continued his objections. "We helped save Babi too, you know!"

The soldier that had just told them that Isaac was to be the only one to be competing in the Colosso finals shifted a bit in unease. "Lord Babi only stated that Isaac was to be entered in the finals. It's a miracle he's entered at all; he didn't even complete the trails! This is unheard of!"

"I don't really care whether it's Babi's wish or not! Isaac won't stand a chance against those warriors, have you seen them? He'll get pummelled, he may even--"

"Garet, enough!" Garet looked around for the source of the voice and was surprised to see it come from Isaac. Isaac rarely shouted like this. "I'll be fine Garet."

"But Isaac, have you--"

"I'll be fine!" This wasn't like Isaac at all, he never shouted.

"Ahem." One of the soldiers cleared his throat. "The first round is tomorrow and the second and third follow on the two days after that. Win three rounds and you are the champion." The soldier said the last part with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. It was as if he need not say it. The odds were against Isaac fifty to one. "Isaac, you will sleep here for tonight, and the following nights if you aren't knocked out. You three," he said, addressing Garet, Ivan, and Mia, "will sleep at Lord Babi's palace, as part of his gratitude of you saving him." The four shared glances. At least they were sleeping somewhere! "Now, how much do you know about Colosso, Isaac?"

"Only what you've told me," came the reply.

"Alright. Marcus!"

"Yes sir?"

"Take Isaac and his companions to one of the first round arenas. Show him the ropes," the captain ordered.

"Yes sir, right away. Now, if you'll follow me?" The soldier named Marcus showed them down a long stone corridor and emerged by the Colosso arena.

The arena was huge. In the centre was a raised circular platform with steps down on either side. The steps led to two passages where there were uncountable obstacles to overcome. They were more daunting the closer you got to the middle: pillars to be used as stepping stones; leaps of faith and pipes to be connected to water supplies for Venus knows what reason.

"This is one of the first round arenas," Marcus said, pointing to it unnecessarily. Then noticing Isaac's intent stare on the course, added: "This isn't the one you will be competing on, Isaac, so there's no point in trying to memorize the obstacles here. All of the arenas have different obstacles."

Isaac groaned. This was going more difficult than he had imagined.

Marcus then pointed to some areas in front of the obstacles that were fenced off. "That is where the crowds cheer. You three will be able to watch Isaac from here, as another part of Lord Babi's gratitude."

"Lucky us," Mia said under her breath. She was starting to get the hand of this thing called wit. "We should save nobles more often." Ivan heard her and smiled.

"Anyway, rules," Marcus continued "You start at this end here." He pointed to the opposite end of the stadium. "Then you have to get past all the obstacles to get to the fighting circle. The round one arena's are smaller than the others, while the second round's arenas are longer and the fighting circle is smaller. The finals arena has the most obstacles and the fighting circle is smaller still. There are various items in chests that will aid you along the way. However, collecting these may mean that you get to the circle last."

"Well, what's the problem with that?" Ivan enquired. The others nodded in agreement.

"Once both combatants are there the fight begins. If you get there first, you will have time for a breather. Plus, there are two pieces of equipment in the circle. The person who gets there first can choose which ever he wishes. One of them is significantly better than the other," Marcus explained. Although he seriously doubted this kid's ability to even reach the arena… but then, so did everyone else.

Isaac's face was getting slowly darker and darker. "So there's a distinct advantage in getting there first?"

"Aye, get there first and you may gain the upper hand before the fight begins. Colosso isn't just about using your brawn. It's more than that. Colosso tests your strength, agility and mental capability. Some collapse trying to get to the circle too quickly, while others don't get there quick enough, and are defeated in one stroke."

Isaac put his head in his hands. This seemed more and more impossible with every new knowledge he. Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he looked up. It was Mia's.

"You'll be fine Isaac," she said. "We all believe in you." Then she gave him a warm smile, and he smiled weakly back.

"Thanks Mia," he said. "Thanks guys."

"You'll do alright Isaac," Ivan told him.

"Yeah, go kick some ass!" No surprises that this came from Garet. Isaac's smile got bigger; his friends were always there for him.

"All the combatants, bar you, are not Adepts. Just use Psynergy and you will win," Ivan explained.

Isaac nodded in agreement. Marcus just gave them strange looks, Adepts? Psynergy? These kids certainly were strange!

"I have a feeling that Psynergy is the only reason Babi entered me in this competition anyway," Isaac added.

"Well then, give him what he asked for and more!" Garet laughed. Isaac smiled again; you could always count on Garet to lighten up the mood.

Isaac turned towards Marcus. "What time do the first rounds begin, Marcus?"

"You'll hear the bell. When you hear it go to the room where we were earlier. You will face a random combatant, as the names are drawn out of a helmet. Anyway, I think it's time for food, don't you?" The four Adepts nodded, previously unaware about how hungry they were. "You all can eat with the other combatants tonight, but be warned. They aren't very hospitable."

Isaac groaned inwardly. His day just kept getting better and better.

------

All the other combatants were already eating. They all wore the same armour, (A/N I'm British, I won't say you Americans spell it wrong if don't say I do) albeit each one was a different colour. (A/N Once again, I'm British). The Adepts got strange looks from them as they walked into the room.

"Who the hell are you kids?" one of them piped up

"Wait a minute. You wouldn't happen to be Isaac, would you?" the one in orange asked.

"Yeah…" was all Isaac could manage. Every one of the warriors burst out laughing.

"You're the one who got through to the finals without completing the trials?" The one in green laughed. "So this is the 'legendary' Isaac!" More laughs filled the room.

Isaac sat down and the others followed suit. After about five minutes the warrior in Pink walked over to him.

"So you think you can compete, kid?" he asked. Isaac just looked up and stared coldly. All eyes in the area were now on them.

"You can't win, kid. Why not just give up now? It would be easier, no?" He sneered. Isaac gave no reply. "Well, it's good for us! Whoever fights you is going through to the next round!" The laughter erupted again.

"The name's Navampa, kid. You best remember that." Navampa was just about to turn away when Isaac opened his palm on the table to face the salt shaker. Navampa stared wide eyed as it moved straight towards his palm. Isaac looked back up, continuing his cold stare. Navampa quickly turned away and told himself that he was just seeing things.

Isaac got up and walked away in sheer anger, heading straight to his room. Garet, Ivan and Mia got up and walked out, too.

Tomorrow was going to be hell.

------------------

Well that's the first chapter, please review. Constructive criticism welcome. I'll be going away at the end of July so don't expect an update until late August.


End file.
